


Hallow's Eve

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spirits, Spoilers, hallow's eve, supernatural themes, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: There is a legend that some can see the spirits that walk among us. Though only on one day out of the year.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> ***MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD***
> 
> If you have not played FFXV or finished the game, please do not read this. (Or read it anyway, you rebel you)

_When the end of summer comes, on the day of Hallow’s Eve, the divide between the spirit world and mortal realm reaches its weakest point, allowing the spirits of those before us to wander our world as they please…_

***

For as long as he could remember, Ignis would see these spirits wandering Insomnia on only one night of the year. As a young child, he thought nothing of it, chalking it up some well-designed Halloween costumes.

It was at the age of 8 though that he noticed that something was rather…off about these…costumes. Not even with the power of the Six could someone pull off being…transparent? That, and it seemed that no one else could see them. People didn’t seem to interact with them, nor did they seem to interact with people. Not directly, at least. Rather, some seemed to linger around certain individuals, while others seemed to wander almost aimlessly.

***

The first and last time he ever mentioned this…gift he decides to call it, is to a young Noctis, who, after asking time after time what Ignis keeps looking at and then promptly babbling to his father that, “Ignis can see ghosts! How cool is that!” Regis, of course, brushed it off as child’s imagination, though did admit it was a little odd coming from Ignis, even at his young age.

***

Only in his teen years did Ignis finally figure out how and why he could see these other beings. During a session of ‘light’ reading (Volume XIX of XXIV about World Mythologies to be exact), Ignis discovered that on Hallow’s Eve, or rather, Halloween, spirits that have passed on have the chance to return to the mortal world. Yet only those with a ‘third eye’ are able to see them. An extraordinary ability, the book says. Whether Ignis believes something so mythological, he doesn’t know…though it sure does explain a lot.

***

Ignis nearly had a heart attack when he realized he could still see the spirits roaming after losing his eyesight, his ability unaffected by the damage from the Ring. Gladio and Prompto couldn’t understand why Ignis was suddenly overcome with tears and sobs in the middle of Lestallum, but tried to comfort him as best they could.

***

Every year, more and more spirits would appear. Most appeared to be hunters or Glaives, surrendering their lives to the daemon hoards. They would often look on to their fellow comrades, wanting to desperately warn them of the perils that await them, but to no avail.

Some spirits of civilians wandered the streets, as well. Many were distraught that they could not give their loved ones any closure, give them that last good-bye, that last ‘I love you’. Parents would watch over their children. Children would run to their parents for a hug but would pass right through them. Brothers would watch over sisters, and sisters over brothers.

The first year of darkness, he saw an enraged Besithia lurk around Prompto, though thankfully he was never able to do anything malicious towards the Blond.

Only once did Ignis see Clarus, a proud, yet sad smile graced his face as he saw what Gladio and Iris had become.

Each year, he would catch sight of Nyx watching over Libertus.

Ignis knew he wouldn’t see Noctis, not yet anyways.

***

Though Ignis knew what was to come, nothing could truly prepare him for it. The light returned to Eos once more, but at what cost.

After Noctis’s death, Ignis fell into despair, his life seemingly meaningless. He spent most of his days alone in his room in the Citadel, barely eating, hardly sleeping; numb. Gladio and Prompto were scared, truly; they had already lost one brother, now they faced the prospect of losing another. No matter what they did though, Ignis only sank further into oblivion.

***

An ethereal glow began to fill the streets of Insomnia once more, many excited to see their former home being rebuilt. One in particular, however, had a set mission in mind, and began to make its way towards the Citadel.

***

Even in his lackluster state, Ignis could still sense the presence of another in the room. Though not willing to confront Gladio or Prompto, or anyone else for that matter, he moves himself up on his bed to address them directly. The sight before him, however, makes him freeze. His heart stops in his chest, his brain short-circuits.

The being that stands before him gives him the lopsided smile that has been burned into Ignis’s memory, before he speaks:

“Hey Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So fun facts about Halloween! The holiday originated as an ancient Celtic festival from over 2,000 years ago called Samhain (thanks ancestors!) The Celtic believed that during this time, evil spirits would wander our world. To keep these spirits at bay, they would light massive bonfires, and dress in elaborate animal skins to trick these spirits (costumes) There is also speculation that Jack-o-lanterns and trick-or-treating originated from this ancient Festival.
> 
> The name 'Halloween' comes from when Pope Gregory III (a few centuries later) established November 1st as 'All Saints Day,' also know as 'Hallow's Day.' Thus, the night before became 'Hallow's Eve' or Halloween.
> 
> Anyways, enough geeking about Halloween and my ancestors, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Also have a safe and happy Halloween!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr @katerleegrand for more FFXV content! I also have a NSFW Twitter @katerlee_nsfw where we can all be in horny jail together :D
> 
> Hope you are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!


End file.
